


It Takes a Village

by ohmyguts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OT4, Pregnancy, difficult birth, graphic birth, hard labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: They'd decided to stop in Lestallum a few weeks before Prompto's due date, hoping to give the boy some rest until the baby was born, but several weeks later they're still there and Prompto is starting to look a bit too overdue. But he's sure nothing will go wrong with the birth, right?(also known as, Prompto gives birth to a very big, very overdue baby and it's not easy)





	It Takes a Village

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again not sleeping so that I can tap out a quick prompto-giving-birth oneshot boyyyyy, send me some love if you like it <3

“I’m telling you, I refuse to leave Lestallum until this stupid baby is out of me!” Prompto grumbles with his arms folded over his immense baby bump. He’s nearly a week overdue and it’s putting everyone on edge waiting for the baby to come. They’d holed up in the Leville a few weeks before Prompto’s due date and hadn’t left the town for more than a few hours at a time since. 

“We know, Prom, but we didn’t say you had to come with us…” Noctis sighs, he’d simply suggested it could be smart to take on a couple of hunting jobs while they were waiting in Lestallum. It never hurts to make a bit of extra gil, especially with a baby on the way.

“And what? Just leave me here all alone? So I can go into labour by myself?! As if!” Prompto growls, emotions high and touchy ever since he’d passed his eighth month, and who could blame him really. He was massive. He was already such a slight boy, smaller and thinner than everyone else, and his belly showed the difference by packing all of the weight right to his stomach, jutting out obscenely round in front of him. He looked like he was constantly trying to smuggle a beach ball around town with how big it was, he barely fit into any clothes these days.

“Prom, we’d never-” 

“You just said you would! Well too bad, if I have to be miserable and sore and swollen, you guys have to put up with it! I don’t care if you have to beg for money or whatever, no one is leaving me until she’s out” he says gesturing down at his belly again, pouting angrily at Noctis. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, blondie” Gladio smiles, shuffling behind him on the edge of the bed to lean his chest against his back, one hand cupped under his heavy stomach while the other rubbed at his shoulder. 

“Liar” Prompto sighed as Gladio rubbed at his sore muscles, allowing himself to relax into the touch. 

“I know it’s been a long journey, but you’re almost done Prompto, and soon we’ll have a new little girl to care for” Ignis smiles, sitting close to his side and rubbing at his thigh. 

“Yeah, long journey is right, I’m pretty much running a victory lap before they’ve even announced the winner here” he sighs before a sharp thump to his insides makes him wince, “no thanks to you” he grumbles bitterly, rubbing his hand over his globe of a stomach again, feeling the baby move inside his already cramped guts.

“Sorry I suggested leaving, Prom. It was a stupid idea anyway” Noctis smiles, scooting down across the floor to take one of Prompto’s feet in his hands to rub at the swollen skin.

“Yeah, it was stupid” Prompto sighs, relaxing into the many soothing touches surrounding him. They don’t completely remove him from his discomfort, but they definitely helped. And he never get’s sick of his boyfriends doting on him. 

“How about I cook you something nice for dinner, whatever you want, okay?” Ignis smiles, knowing that the blonde is definitely craving something very specific and probably not easy to find. 

“Hmm, I could really go for some peppery daggerquil rice?” Prompto smiles, “oh! And some dumplings!” 

“The ones with the choco faces?” Noctis asks from his sit on the floor.

“Yeah! Those are the cutest” Prompto grins remember the sweet dumplings Ignis has made a while back, he’d decorated them to look like tiny round chocobos and Prompto nearly died from how cute they were.

Ignis laughs and pats Prompto’s thigh, “anything you want, just let me know.”

“Can you get the kid out of me already?” Prompto grins up cheekily at him.

“I don’t think so, but I can definitely get some food in you. And maybe something else if you ask nicely” Ignis grins as he wanders off to the kitchen, leaving Prompto flushed red and Gladio whistling from behind him.

“Nicely done, Specs.”

\--

“Why am I doing this again?” 

“Because you were the one that complained about being left behind, and also walking helps” Ignis explains, picking up a fruit from the pile at the market stall to inspect it.

“Say’s the person whose ankles aren’t swollen…” Prompto sighs, both of his hands are pressed into his back trying to lessen the strain his overstuffed belly puts on his spine. It still bows uncomfortably to accommodate the weight of his stomach, now exactly one week overdue. 

“C’mon, Prom, not much longer and then we can take a nap in the hotel room, okay?” Noctis says, offering his arm to help him hobble through the busy market streets. 

“Not like I have the much of a choice, but I swear if this takes longer than five minutes someone’s carrying me back” Prompto grumbles, feeling a sharp ache throb through his hips, making him groan.

“You okay?” Gladio asks, coming to stand beside him, pressing his hand against the small of his back to support him. He looks down giving Prompto a concerned look.

“Yeah, I mean I feel terrible, but that’s kind of normal at this stage. I think the walking is just putting more pressure on my hips” he sighs, free hand moving down to rub at his side before Gladio’s hand snakes around him to help rub at the sore joints of his hips.

Prompto sighs but allows himself to be lead around the markets with only minimal complaining. His feet are sore, and his belly weighs a tonne, making him slow and clumsy as he waddles through the streets, even with Noctis and Gladio trying to keep him on track. He stills feels the sharp ache roll through his hips and back every so often, making him groan and suck in deep breaths of air, puffing his cheeks up at the pain. It doesn’t take him long to start sweating, hands clenched around Noctis and Gladio’s wrists as they look over Prompto’s head to give each other concerned looks.

“Ohhhh, six!” Prompto curses, feeling a particularly sharp pain make his belly clench and his knees wobble. He leans heavily against his boyfriends as he tries to catch his breath.

“Ignis! I think we need to leave!” Noctis calls ahead, gaining Ignis’ attention as he turns around to find the three men have fallen well behind him on their shopping trip. He can see that Gladio and Noct and both supporting Prompto’s weight between them while the smaller blonde grips at them tightly, face red and sweaty as he visibly pants and winces.

Ignis turns quickly walking back to catch up with them, “What’s wrong? Are you alright Prompto?” 

“H-hurts” he whines, face scrunched as he folds into himself again, fingers digging into skin.

“He’s in labour” Gladio says, and everyone turns to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Huh?!” Prompto gasps, collapsing into himself as another sharp pain rocks him. 

“Are you sure?” Ignis asks, looking between Gladio and Prompto.

“Definitely, he’s been having contractions for the past half hour or so, they’re getting closer too, maybe too close” Gladio nods, looking down at Prompto’s wheezing figure, “plus, he’s already overdue, this is what we’ve been waiting for, right?” 

“W-why didn’t you say something!?” Prompto yelps, rocking gently against his boyfriends hold as a contraction forces him to stop moving. 

“Well, you didn’t say anything either, and I didn’t want you to panic” Gladio tries to justify, but Prompto just frowns at him, creases across his sweat beaded forehead.

“Were you seriously going to just let me walk around in labour until what? My water broke?” Prompto hisses, face scrunching up again and intentionally giving Gladio’s arm the hardest squeeze he can.

“We’re leaving now, aren’t we! And your water hasn’t broken yet so you’re doing fine.”

“Alright, enough. We should hurry back to the hotel room” Ignis says firmly, trying to get everyone back on task. 

“Still keen on someone carrying you back?” Gladio smiles, turning to grin at Prompto.

“Ugh… Hell, I’ll take a donkey ride to Bethlehem at this stage” Prompto groans, moving his arm around Gladio’s shoulder and supporting his belly with the other as he hoists him off the ground, which is not as easy to do as it once was. 

The group of them hurry back to their hotel room, Gladio going slowly as he carried Prompto up and down the numerous flights of stairs along Lestallum’s alleys and paths. Finally, they scurry up the final flight of stairs up to their hotel room until they can close the door behind them. 

Gladio set’s Prompto down, helping him to shuffle out of his pants and underwear before walking him over to the edge of the bed. Prompto is just lifting his knee to place it on the mattress before he feels a pop deep inside him and burst of warm liquid floods over his thighs. 

Gladio’s hands are already around his waist supporting him as they both look down, Noctis and Ignis both turn to look as well.

“Well, that’s that then. I’m definitely in labour” Prompto nods as he continues his climb onto the bed, assisted by Gladio. 

“What, you still didn’t believe me?” Gladio teases as he helps Prompto recline on the bed. 

“How about you try being pregnant with this behemoth and tell me you believe it straight away when someone tells you it’s finally over” Prompto grumbles, resting his head back in the pillows to close his eyes, “I’ll believe it when she’s out of me.”

“Fair enough” Gladio shrugs, moving out the way as Ignis and Noctis return, prepared with towels and water. Clearly, they’ve been busy.

“How you feeling, Prom?” Noctis asks, small reassuring smile crossing his face.

“Sore, achy, tired- Ahh!! Pain!” Prompto bites out as his hands grip the sides of his belly, feeling as though his entire womb was trying to eject itself from his body.

“Easy, there. Deep breaths, remember? In, one two three, out, one two three” Gladio says again, hand smoothing over Prompto’s hair before his hand bats him away.

“I know how to breath!” he hisses, face scrunched up in pain until he finally relaxes gasping in deep breaths.

“Just trying to help, kiddo” Gladio sighs, shaking his head even if his lips still pull into a smile. “How we doing downstairs?”

“Apart from you referring to it as a ‘downstairs’” Ignis says, rolling his eyes, “surprisingly well, it seems like he’s progressing much faster than I thought he would. This might be over fairly soon.”

“You hear that, Prom? Not too long now” Noctis smiles, moving over to sit on his other side. 

“Good, I’ve waited long enough already” He says, heaving his heavy body up against the pillows more. He can feel another strong contraction grip at his hips and pull at him horribly, making him groan out long and loud until the pain stops.

“That’s it, Prom, it’ll be all over soon and we can finally meet out little girl” Ignis smiles, rubbing his hands up Prompto’s thighs while he pants. 

“Y-yeah, finally” he breathes, rubbing the underside of his swollen stomach, lifting his shirt up to expose the red, stretch marked skin. He rubs his hands over the bump, trying to help smooth away some of the pain from the contractions.

“Ouch…” Noctis winces sympathetically, watching Prompto rub at the terribly tight looking belly, before bringing his own hand up to join him in rubbing it. Gently helping to massage the sore skin as the baby wriggles underneath. 

“Ahhh!! Gods!” Prompto whines through clenched teeth as his back arches up as another pain courses through him, he wheezes for a long time as the pain seems to only get worse and worse until he’s groaning and panting hard. 

“You’re okay, it’s okay. Keep breathing” Ignis encourages.

“I am” Prompto bites out with his eyes squeezed shut. “Hhah! Ohhh, fuck!”

“You’re close, Prom. She’s starting to crown, so it’s almost about time for you to start pushing” Ignis nods from between his thighs. They’d agreed they wanted to do this together, for it to be just the four of them when the baby was born. No one else needed to see this but them.

“A-already? Hah… I guess she can be fast when she wants to be- Ngh!” 

Prompto keens forward, curling over his massively pregnant belly as much as he can and gripping the closest thing he can grab hold of, which just so happens to be Noctis’ sleeves and Gladio’s wrist. 

“AAAghh! Oh, fuck! oh fuck, fuck! That hurts!” he cries out face contorted in pain. He drops back heavily against the pillows gasping for breath as his hands drop from their death grip on his boyfriends to hold his stomach that rises and falls with his every breath.

“Nghh… okay, I’m never doing this ever again, like never ever again” Prompto groans with a wince.

“Do I need to remind you who’s idea this was in the first place?” Noctis grins beside him, eyebrow giving a small wiggle.

“No!” Prompto says, somehow his face grows redder despite the already flushed skin of his cheeks, “and you should know better than to listen to me when we’re having really good sex! You know I only have bad ideas when I’m hyped up!” 

“I don’t know, you’ve had some strangely good ideas before, like that one time-“ Gladio smirks, looking over at Noctis who grins devilishly back in return.

“With the maid costume?” Noctis giggles, remembering the moment in his mind.

“Or the one time with the rope and whipped cream!” Gladio adds with his own grin growing.

“Or when he-”

“Guys, seriously?! I’m in the middle of giving birth to our baby and you’re talking about sex?!” Prompto yells, embarrassment and pain only making him more irritable.

“How do you think we ended up in this situation?” Gladio laughs again before a hand reaches over and smacks him in the back of the head, before another comes over to whack Noctis as well. Prompto laughs at the two frowns now glaring at Ignis.

“Honestly, you two, have a little courtesy would you” He sighs, pushing up his glasses again.

“Sorry, Prom…”

“You know we’re just teasing.”

“I know that! But I’m not really in the mood for teasing when I’m trying to focus on getting a whole person out of me, y’know!” he tenses up again at another contraction, choking on a yell before it rings out loudly in the room. Suddenly Gladio and Noctis aren’t grinning, but are pulling themselves closer to Prompto, taking his hands in theirs while they pet his hair and rub his sore skin.

“I- I think I can feel it! The head- should I push?” Prompto worries, blinking up at Ignis looking for guidance and help. He knows what’s supposed to happen, he read all the same books Ignis did, watched all the videos, they even sat together when making a birth plan, but at the moment it seems like all of that knowledge has been drained from his head. All he can think of is how much this really, really hurts.

“Yes, deep breath, Prompto, then you’re going to push as hard as you can, okay?” Ignis says, hands resting atop Prompto’s knees and he gives him a small nod.

“O-okay” Prompto nods, sucking in as much air as he can before squeezing his eyes shut and pushing as hard as he can. He pushes for as long as he can before dropping back against the pillows and panting heavily.

“That was good, Prom, very good. Same thing again, okay? Deep breath then big push.”

He breaths in again then pushes himself forward, tucking his chin into his chest as he pushes. He keeps going, face red until he has to stop to breath. 

“This s-sucks!” he wheezes, head resting against the pillow. Noctis squeezes his hand reassuringly and Gladio brushes his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

“I can see her, she’s almost there” Ignis says, gently squeezing his knee, “One more, alright?”

Prompto just nod, panting hard before he bares down again, pushing even harder this time. He doesn’t contain the yell that escapes him as he starts to feel the head spread his lips apart, stretching the skin wide.

“That’s it, keep going!” Ignis encourages.

Prompto flops back against the cushioned head rest, gasps and sobs mixing together as he tries to force air back into his lungs. “It hurts!” he cries, eyes wet with tears while his whole torso heaves with breaths.

“I know, sweetheart, I know, but you’re doing so well, she’s so close already. Look her head’s almost out” Ignis says, taking Prompto’s hand and bringing it down to feel between his legs. 

He gasps when he feels the round object jutting out from him, slimy, warm, and soft with little fluffs of hair stuck to the skin. His heart flutters in his chest just thinking about how close he is to meeting his baby, to seeing this small person he’s carried around inside him for so many long months. He can feel a tear spill over and slide down his cheek before Gladio rubs it away.

“Het, no crying until you’re actually holding her, okay? We’re not done yet” Gladio smiles at him softly, trying to keep Prompto from getting too wound up in the emotions before she’s even born.

“Y-yeah” he sniffles, seeming to recover fast as he breaths deep before pushing hard again. He can feel the head slip forward more and Ignis’ hand comes down to support it as he pushes. 

“One more push and the heads out, Prom, one more” Ignis says, focus trained on the baby’s head resting in his hand. With a yell so loud, it almost becomes a scream Prompto pushes down, Gladio turns to face him more as Prompto clings to his arm, letting him use his shoulder as support as he pushes. Noctis hand is being crushed in Prompto’s grip, but he knows better than to complain, instead just using his free hand to rub his back.

Suddenly, Prompto feels the baby’s head pop out, relief washing over him as he sags against Gladio’s shoulder panting. He looks over to Ignis, shaking.

“I-is she-” he breathes, unable to finish the sentence. He’s not even entirely sure what he’s asking.

“Her heads out, you’ve done incredibly so far, Prom. The head is often the hardest part, it shouldn’t be long now” Ignis says with a teary-eyed grin up to the others.

Prompto sighs in relief, breathy laugh escaping him. He’s so close to meeting her now, and even closer to no longer having to suffer being pregnant anymore. 

“Y’hear that, we’re gunna be dads soon” Gladio says, sounding so proud he could cry.

“I think we’re already dads at this stage” Ignis just nods, shifting his hands to get one closer to where her shoulders will be soon. “Alright, ready Prom, big push.”

Prompto’s hand grips at Gladio’s shoulder as he bares down again, groaning into his sleeve as he pushes hard. He quickly runs out of strength before stopping to breathe, but he quickly starts to push again once his lungs are full of air. They all encourage him with words and touches, constantly reminding him of their presence and letting him know how proud they are, how well he’s doing. 

No matter how hard he pushes, he can only feel her moving a little at a time, and it’s starting to make his chest tight and his mind race with horrible complications that might’ve gone wrong. Ignis keeps a steady watch on the baby as she slowly creeps forward, positioning his hands to help move her along when he can, but he’s definitely noticed that her movements are slow. Even when Prompto is yelling as he pushes, she only moves just a bit. 

Prompto huffs a final time before yelling loud and gritting his teeth as he pushes, he feels a sharp pop and for a second he feels relieved thinking that he’s finally made progress. That had to have been her body, right? Soon Ignis would be guiding her out and bringing her over for everyone to meet, finally. Until he hears Ignis yell.

“Wait! Wait, whatever you do don’t push” he says, brows furrowed and a mean look of concentration on his face.

Prompto’s relief shatters instantly and his eyes widen as everyone looks over to Ignis fearfully.

“W-why not? What’s wrong!?” Prompto yelps, feeling a tug inside him as Ignis shifts his hands between his legs.

“She’s not going to fit” He says, not looking up from where he sits, in fact he crouches down more to get closer to his hands. 

“What do you mean?! She has to fit! She’s already halfway there!” Prompto yells again, panic taking control and making any rational thoughts lost to the wind.

“Her shoulders aren’t coming out right, one of them is stuck, and if you keep pushing like this she won’t fit” Ignis finally explains as he looks up into Prompto’s terrified face.

“W-what do I do?!” Prompto says, eyes welling with tears, he hadn’t thought about this before. He never thought he would actually encounter any difficulties during labour apart from the obvious pain and squeezing a person out of you, but now he’s mentally thrashing himself for not being more prepared. 

“Don’t push, I’m going to see if I can move her back a little to get both shoulders out.”

“Move her back?! You’re gunna push her back in?!” Prompto squawks, practically throwing himself to sit upright and stare at Ignis in disbelief. He had to be mistaken. 

“Just her shoulder, it won’t be much, I promise” Ignis tries to reassure him, but Prompto’s chest is already heaving at the thought, Gladio’s arms wrap around his chest to prevent him from acting out too much.

“No! You can’t!” Prompto cries, struggling to move under the weight of his belly and Gladio’s strong arm holding him still, “Please, it already hurts so much!”

“I know, I’m sorry, but she won’t fit the way she is now. I have to do this” Ignis says sternly, he doesn’t want to hurt Prompto, even the boys pleading feels like an iron grip on his heart just squeezing it. But he also can’t risk either of their lives by not doing anything to help them when that’s what he has to do.

“Gladio, I need you to get him to lie on his back as best he can, then you and Noctis need to pull his thighs up as high as they go towards his chest. It will help widen his pelvis enough, so I can move her back” Ignis orders, hands still supporting the blood covered infant. He mentions nothing, but he’s silently counting down the minutes in his head, knowing that the longer she’s stuck in this position the more likely she is to suffer breathing problems when she finally comes out.

“Please, please” Prompto begs, voice tight with fear as his boyfriends quietly follow instructions, manoeuvring him back against the pillows before lifting up his thighs to high chest, framing his mountain of a stomach with them.

“It’s okay, shhh, I know it’s scary but we’re helping to get her out. She’s just a little stuck, you’re okay” Gladio says softly, trying to get Prompto to look at him instead of Ignis as his hands start to work against him.

He pushes gently first, not how much force is needed to get her back in and not wanting to risk hurting either of them in the process. She doesn’t move much at first, but as Ignis moves his hand to push between Prompto’s lips as he pushes she slides back a bit easier. Prompto cries out as he can feel he move back, tugging and forcing his body to take back the effort it had put into getting her out in the first place. 

Once she’s back in Ignis’ hands come up to press against the underside of Prompto’s stomach, fingers digging in as he tries to feel to see if she’s straightened up enough to try again. He’s definitely no doctor, but he hopes that he’s done enough to help move things along again.

“Alright, this time when you push I’m going to help pull her out to make sure she doesn’t turn and get stuck again, okay?” Ignis says as Prompto blinks wet eyes at him. “Gladio, Noct, keep his legs up.”

They nod quickly, not brave or stupid enough to go against anything Ignis says at the moment. So, they simply follow instructions.

“Okay, Prompto, I need the biggest push you can manage. C’mon, big push!”

Surprisingly, despite Prompto’s previous complaints he follows the instructions and starts pushing on Ignis’ command. He groans and yells as he feels the baby stretching him again, wider than it felt before. Ignis has one hand holding the baby’s head while the other wriggles itself behind her back to help pull her out as Prompto pushes. He pushes hard and long, sweating and panting and whining through the pain. His face is red with exhaustion and pulled tight in a grimace as he pushes again.

It seems like she’s still stuck, even after Ignis has corrected her shoulder position. Even with Prompto pushing as hard as he can, it still wasn’t enough to get her to move again. Ignis was starting to worry, running out of time and ideas to help remedy the problem, and Prompto was very clearly nearing exhaustion.

“She’s still stuck, I think she’s too big to come out on her own” Ignis sighs, knowing he’s probably about to cause Prompto more pain.

“Wh-wha, but y-you said-” Prompto sobs, looking up at Ignis tiredly, his eyebrows creased with worry.

“I’m sorry, Prom. I said you were almost done, I know. Just a little longer, you can do it” Ignis tries to give him an apologetic look, but Prompto’s head is already thrown back against the pillows groaning.

“Noctis, when he starts to push again I want you to push down on his belly, right here” Ignis shows him, place his hand right at the top of his belly, “Just keep pushing down in time with him and it should help move her down more.”

“W-why me?” Noctis stutters, not prepared to be asked to actively help with removing the baby. 

“Because there’s a more likely chance of Gladio pushing too hard and hurting one of them, and he’ll be better at keeping Prompto in position. Just follow my lead, you’ll be fine” Ignis explains quickly, he’d rather spend his efforts in getting this baby out as fast as possible than trying to give Noctis a pep talk. “Alright, you have to push now. Push!”

The three of them work together, Prompto yelling as he pushes while Noctis presses down on the top of his belly, forcing it down as much as he can, and Ignis pulls at the baby’s body, feeling her start to wriggle down more towards freedom. 

“Again!” Ignis commands, not waiting for anyone to relax before starting to pull again.

Prompto’s yell grows louder until he’s screaming into Gladio’s shoulder, hands clawing desperately at his back for something to cling to. Noctis looks terrified as he presses down on Prompto’s bright red stomach, not stopping even when he can see the muscles tensing under his skin. And Ignis pulls and pulls, praying to any god that will listen that this will be the one, that this will finally be over.

Someone out there must have been listening, because suddenly both of her shoulder pop out and Ignis pulls her, the rest of her body following easily. He pulls her up under her arms to rest in his lap as he turns her onto her stomach and start gently patting and rubbing her back until he hears the shrill cries call out in the room. Everyone visibly sags at the sound, breaths of relief leaving everyone as she cries loudly. 

“Congratulations” Ignis smiles, bringing the newborn up to Prompto, who quickly reaches out to take her. He pulls her right against his chest, cradling her closely to him even if he get’s fluids and blood all over himself. 

“You did it, Prom, you really did it” Gladio laughs breathlessly, looking down at the squirming baby in his hold, “She’s beautiful…”

“And a little gross” Noctis adds, climbing closer to press himself against Prompto’s shoulder to look down at her squishy red face.

“Noct” Ignis warns gently but says nothing more.

Prompto laughs wetly, tears already flowing down his face as he nods, “yeah, she is gross, but she’s ours. Our baby girl.”

“Well done, dad” Noctis smiles, placing a kiss to Prompto’s temple.

“You’ve done us proud” Gladio adds, pulling Prompto’s head over kiss the top of his head before nuzzling his cheek into the damp locks.

“It wasn’t easy, but you made it through everything. You’ve really done a wonderful job” Ignis smiles at him, moving over to wipe some of the stick fluids from the newborns skin with a soft towel.

“Well, I didn’t expect her to get stuck… I blame you for this” he says, elbowing Gladio in the stomach.

“Ow, why me?” He says with a pout.

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re the biggest of all of us, she takes after you” Prompto says, elbowing him again, but not very hard as he tries not to move too much to disturb the infant cradled in his arms.

“No way, all this is pure exercise” he says, playfully flexing an arm, “Plus, Iris was a tiny, little baby when she was born. I reckon you should blame fat head over here” he grins, gesturing his thumb to Noctis who gives him an offended look.

“Did you just call me fat head?” he asks disbelievingly. 

“Yep, and what are you and your fat head gunna do about it?” Gladio laughs.

“Oh, I’m gunna-” Noctis stars, and Ignis is just about to scold the two of them when Prompto speaks up.

“Alright, shut up you two! I just gave birth to our stupidly overdue baby, the least you could do is spend the next twenty-four hours showering us with love and attention instead of arguing about Noctis’ fat head.”

It seems that Ignis didn’t have to worry too much, Prompto seemed to quickly become accustomed to fatherhood. It was the other two he was less sure about. 

“It’s not fat” Noctis mumbles as he snuggles up to Prompto’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. Gladio puts his arm around the two of them, giving them a tight squeeze before opening up his other arm as an offer to Ignis. 

“C’mon, Iggy, you don’t want to miss out on our first family bonding moment or Prompto will never forgive you.”

Prompto finally feels content, surrounding by the people he loves and the person they made together. He knows it won’t be easy from now on, but he’s excited to spend the rest of his life with the four of them. It’s a whole new type of adventure.


End file.
